1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display device is a self light-emitting device with wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. The weight and thickness of the organic light-emitting display device can generally be reduced since the organic light-emitting display device does not require a backlight unit. The organic light-emitting display device is also advantageous in terms of power consumption.
Organic light-emitting display devices generally include a lower substrate on which a display unit for displaying an image is disposed, and an encapsulation substrate bonded to the lower substrate with a sealing element.
The display unit includes a plurality of sub-pixels that are formed in a region where a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines cross one another. Outside the display unit, a driving wiring unit for transmitting driving signals to the plurality of data lines and the plurality of gate lines, and a power supply wiring unit for transmitting power supply voltages to the data lines and the gate lines are disposed.
When the lower substrate and the encapsulation substrate contact each other, a short circuit may occur, and appearance defects may occur.